


Tyranny & Grace

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [2]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Action & Erotic, Action & Romance, Erotic Action, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Reticent Watcher. </p><p>Lili, eighteen and in university now is off for a semester in the autumn, doing a sort of 'internship', which is more or less going to do some of her father's duties with the business, being stationed in Berlin in a fancy high-rise. It's fairly boring work. As usual, trouble arises and her father-scared for her safety much to her chagrin-wants to get her some sort of guard. The past two had been boring and she wondered about their competence...but it turns out that the one he found just happened to be a special one from about eight months back. Who was much more than she had ever hoped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nice Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for a timeline(I have these all explained in my profile), this one is about...8-9 months or so after 'Reticent Watcher'. Being in that 'series', it's a bit more of a medium-toned story(not really dark) with moments of ups and some more serious stuff. I like to disclaim these in case someone just wants a more light PWP(where you might go for the Afterparty series, though that even has some plot.)
> 
> In the Tekken timeline, it's sort of where I picture 'end of 6, pre or right before 7'-Lili is probably close to nineteen and Sergei almost thirty, if ages matter. 
> 
> In any case you all know what you're getting from me in most of these fics, especially if you read the tags at the top.

_I wonder if I should have picked a different major...though I suppose being a CEO will have its benefits in the end._

Lili Rochefort had been learning the ins and outs of the corporate business lifestyle quite intensively these past months. Her father-who owned Rochefort Enterprises-was of course grooming her to take over the company. It would basically mean a lifetime of prestige, money to buy an island if she wanted to-well, they could already, but still-and all for not even needing to exert herself too much. It meant all of that for sitting in on meetings, telling other people to sit in on meetings, and going to fine dinners to drink bottles of wine worth more than some people's cars.

On the other hand it was also learning by doing-which meant sitting in on _exceedingly boring_ meetings, a bunch of paperwork, public appearances with people whom she didn't care about, and the inability to barely get to practice the fighting that she so loved to do on her spare time. The corporate lifestyle seemed to involve meetings, paperwork, and telling people what to do. The last part was sort of fun, at least.

But this would be her life and she loved living in luxury, so she was perfectly okay with it. She could find time to train in any case, and even sneak off to tournaments after putting someone else in her seat while she was gone.

Her classes were on hiatus; she went during the summer, and decided to take the fall off to go on a sort of internship, though with her own company. She would be spending several weeks in Berlin, in an extraordinarily lavish flat-three floors of a high-rise that her father owned-and going through various duties. She would have aforementioned meetings, she would be looking over family assets-but she also looked forward to being alone. She was eighteen now, almost nineteen, and starting to enjoy her time away from the manor more, so long as she was still staying in luxury.

She was also sure that being away from her family would allow more freedom to find some nice tournaments or even street fights to take part in on the side. She was tired of training on her own and she hadn't had a training partner in months.

Sebastian would be back at the manor, though he and her father would be visiting every so often. She had some butlers and maids on hand, who would also be staying at the high-rise, though on other floors. Lili was very much looking forward to having a large place to herself. She didn't mind taking care of herself in some ways. She enjoyed making her own coffee or tea in the morning, the odd snack, and choosing outfits; her servants would bring her meals room-service style. Cleaning was something best left to the servants. Laundry as well. Anything of that nature.

She _was_ still a bit spoiled, after all, and fairly shameless about it, though she always treated her household with kindness. Lili was good at balancing the two-in regards to her household and family acquaintances anyway-due to her father's more gentle way of bringing her up.

Today's agenda was one early meeting, a brunch with a few of her father's colleagues, another meeting, and then a later lunch.

It was getting a bit tiresome. She hadn't had a good scrap in a long time, and she sort of just wanted to have a few days to do what she wanted to. She went to a few nice bars and restaurants, but it still was a bit boring. She had met a few acquaintances, and some of her friends from Monaco had visited, but many of them were in classes at this point.

She sort of liked being in high school. She also more than sort of missed the previous summer, but she tried not to think about that.

Keeping that far from her mind she thought was one of the healthiest things, or else she thought she would begin to pine for something that she could never have.

 

–

 

The final meeting of the day done, she had decided to unwind with a glass of wine in the most expensive restaurant in the city; she sat alone at the corner table, wishing not to be bothered. The wine was a medium-dry red; quite pleasant all told.

She saw her chauffeur walking up to the table; she stood, curious onto what this was about. Often, he did not bother her when she was relaxing. Something had to be up.

”Yes?” she asked.

”My lady. Can we speak in private? This information is...possibly sensitive.”

Lili blinked. She nodded. ”This place does have private rooms, yes.” Most fancy places did, as sometimes people did not want to be disturbed or were having private meetings of their own.

They went to one, Lili paying the fee easily; they were not free and usually had to be reserved, but there wasn't much the Rocheforts could not do when money was involved.

”Your father had been alerted to possible issues. With...”

Lili nodded. He didn't need to finish. ”What does he want? Does he want me to come home?” While sometimes she did want to get back, she was sort of looking forward to being off on her own for some time.

He shook his head. ”He has arranged extra protection for you. We shall be picking them up on our way back this evening.”

Lili sighed, looking clearly annoyed. _He still doesn't trust me. Can't he let me fend for myself?_ She knew he cared, she knew he meant well, but it got _so_ frustrating.

Then she thought back to the men with the large guns that night, who may have killed her if _he_ hadn't been there. She sighed again, getting even more annoyed that she probably couldn't deal with them totally on her own, even though she did accumulate some knowledge in how to deal with armed opponents. She knew there was nothing to be done; she would have to accept this, though she certainly didn't have to _like_ it.

”Fine,” she said, her tone still annoyed. ”Let me finish my wine.”

Her chauffeur-an older, elegant man who seemed sympathetic to her situation-bowed and took his leave. She let out a laugh that was half snort; her household did consist of people who _did_ care for her like family. Sebastian, her longtime butler, family friend, and practically a grandfather to her. Alain, her chauffeur, whom always treated her with kindness and lent a sympathetic ear after her kidnapping. Marie, the head maid, whom had functioned as her mother when she had female matters to discuss that had confused her years ago.

She decided, after finishing the glass, to get this over with. She noticed the rain and pulled her cape on; it was hot, but she would rather not get wet. She sent a message to Alain to come around the front to pick her up. She pulled her light cape around her shoulders so her outfit didn't get wet-she had chosen a more business-oriented style; fine and attractive, though with accents that were a little more on the laid-back side, like sportier boots and shorter sleeves.

_Let's get this over with._

 

-

 

The rain was warm, but it was still heavy. Lili stared out the window, waiting to pick up the bodyguard that her father and Sebastian insisted on. _I don't know why I'm so bothered. There was that time last year..._

But, she had a couple of guards since then...and they were boring, typical, and she sometimes felt she could have given them a run for their money anyway. She was a little grumpy, but she would get over it, like she always had.

The driver pulled aside the hotel, got out, and opened the door. Lili noticed a hulking figure begin to step in.

A _very_ familiar, hulking figure. A figure she knew well...in more ways than one. Many, _many_ more ways. Her stomach twisted, turned, and felt like it was going to fall out. She tried to hold back the small lump in her throat, since she remembered the farewell.

It was indeed-after nearly a year-Sergei.

Her knees nearly went to water, even as she sat and stared over at him to examine his body again. He had a few new scars, but that was expected given his line of work. He looked at her; his expression barely changed, though his eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth, just for a moment. He reached back and took his hair down to shake it out; it was a touch wet from the rain. She forgot how good he looked with his hair down as well, even if it was slightly disheveled. She had seen it worse when she had run her hands through it when...

She shook her head, looking over at him again. He had trouble adjusting to the small seat in the back, which she found sort of amusing. His legs were extremely long and had trouble anywhere that a normal person would just about fit. He wore a long dark green rain jacket along with his heavy fatigue pants-with their usual pockets and buckles, though he had no weapons on them. He carefully tried to avoid getting mud on Lili from his gigantic combat boots as he shifted since their legs were quite close. He wore the biggest boots she had ever seen; the side of her with the morbid fascination about his abilities-that darker side that she even kept hidden from herself, that remembered when he killed the men in the yard-sort of wondered how many times he had to clean blood from them this past year.

He seemed to be wearing a tank top under all of this; it was fairly warm out after all. Lili always liked when he wore them, as she could see the contour of his chest and stomach rather nicely.

Sergei was a very large man, and she always remembered how she felt next to him; Lili was a tall young lady, and always confident. Next to him however she felt somehow simultaneously more vulnerable-but _also_ more powerful; and not necessarily because he would kill anyone who looked at her sideways. He had always supported her in her ventures to get better in her own fighting, and while she didn't need his approval-Sergei knew this and liked this aspect of her as there were too many people who desperately sought approval as a habit-it was the fact that he never gave praise so much as looked at her with a fierce sort of pride in his eyes when she showed her skill.

She shook her head, finally trying to hold back tears. She felt stupid for wanting to cry, but during those last eight or so weeks that Sergei had been there, they had done _so_ much. They grew close. It wasn't only sexual, though there was _plenty_ of that-she had stolen into his room three or four times a week for the night. She would have gone every night, but they decided to play it safe. They had gotten to know each others bodies _exceedingly_ well...and they got to know each other fairly well, too, as guarded as Sergei could be. It wasn't much, but compared to about anyone else who knew him...Lili knew him best.

She rubbed her eyes, staring out the window. She hoped he would understand.

Sergei looked her up and down again; at her outfit, her hair, and the skin that he liked touching so much back when he was at the manor. The skirt that she wore was of middling length; long enough to be somewhat modest due to her work, but short enough to show off the body she was proud of. He could see just enough of her legs-toned with the dancer's muscle that he liked a lot-that the smirk slowly appeared again in the corner of his mouth. Sergei had managed to push her out of his mind most of the time. When he was on active duty, it was fairly easy, but when he was alone and sipping whatever alcohol he would enjoy at the end of the night, his thoughts would trail back to her now and again. It was very sporadic, but it would happen.

When he had heard that Mr. Rochefort was looking for a bodyguard again, he had spoken to his superiors; since he could perform missions as well while doing this-he would not be staying at the manor this time but at the Berlin high-rise-he gladly took it on. He could perform his duties-which was crushing the Zaibatsu if they got in his way, as they still had not shown any signs of faltering-and in addition, he could get to spend some time with Lili again.

They were not a couple. They knew they could never be a couple. Sergei's life would never allow it, even if he would think of himself the type, which he didn't. Lili's father would probably pale and collapse at the notion of the huge killing machine being part of his family. One could perhaps call what they had a sort of affair, though one with fairly heavy feelings behind it...even if they mostly stayed unspoken. There was no real name for what they had.

But he had the chance, and he took it; Lili Rochefort was the one person he allowed himself to care for. Even if it wasn't traditional-Sergei could not do anything regarding matters of emotion in a traditional manner-he did it in his own way. Physically he accepted how he felt. He had gotten to know her body _very_ well back at the manor. Lili for him was the perfect size; fairly tall and well toned from her regular exercise and training, though still fairly slight compared to him. He had to try not to think about that too much right now, or how it felt to have those legs wrap around him...or else Alain and whatever servants would be there might get a very odd opinion if they accidentally glanced toward his trousers.

He was technically on duty, but as his duty was to keep watch over Lili...he figured he was doing exactly that.

The ride took about a half hour; they were in silence the entire time. Lili would occasionally look over, catching his glance. It was strange; even after this long, they were calm. While Lili felt fairly emotional at the moment, she was composed. She knew what they had. It was not what others had, but it was enough for them.

When they arrived, Alain opened the door and the two stepped out, Sergei stretching as he had been a bit cramped in the back. It was not one of the roomier limos, though it was large. Lili started to head inside, telling the servants to have a few things ready for her as she saw Sergei going over a few things with Alain; the old chauffeur looked obviously uncomfortable.

Sergei Dragunov could cause discomfort in even the hardest people by just looking at them. It was a quality that Lili quite liked, given her attraction to danger.

She stepped toward the private elevator that took people to the more ritzy areas of the building; it was to ensure privacy and security. Sergei followed her in, but no one else came. It was all she could do to hold back. She wanted to touch him again, to kiss him...to do much more with him, but she would have to wait.

Sergei had a giant four room flat-supplied by Mr. Rochefort-near the top floor. He stepped off the elevator and turned around, giving her a single nod...and a tiny smirk, which he had often given her at the manor. He turned back toward the hall as the door closed.

Lili smiled; if one were to see her, she would have a very pleased look on her face...with perhaps a bit of a wicked gleam in her eye. 

This entire thing could _not_ have worked out better.

 


	2. Pleasurable Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has business in it. So yeah. You know the drill. Messy, graphic, smut. The usual.

Lili milled about the top floor of her 'flat'. Well, it was probably the equivalent of a small mansion. It basically took up the top three floors of the high-rise; this floor had the master bedroom, a kitchen, and a few entertainment areas as well as a large bathroom. She had gotten changed; she kept her shorter black skirt on, though opted for a half-cut tank top; it was a bit warmer than normal today despite the pouring rain. She milled about the kitchen, drinking a latte made from the most expensive stuff she could get here-of course-and decided to go look out one of the windows over the city.

She had a feeling the inevitable knock could come soon, as she knew Sergei would wait to ensure that the coast was clear.

She finally heard the knock as she sat reading; she went to the door to peek out. Sergei was there, having dropped off his long rain jacket and his personal belongings. She opened the door to let him in so she could look up and down his body again as he stood there at his full height. His hair was still down. It was pushed back, still slightly damp.

”You volunteered, didn't you?” she asked, standing there with her arms folded. She did not want to look too needy.

He nodded. ”I heard the request. Your father was happy with the job I did before.”

Lili almost burst out laughing. _Oh, he did a good job alright._ I _f only he knew..._ After composing herself again, she walked over to look up at him, her arms still folded. She was happy to hear his voice again. She liked his deep, fairly soft tone.

”You couldn't have maybe at least tried to send me a message?”

”My duties came first.”

She snorted, pouting slightly. ”Am I not important enough?” Lili was not completely serious here, but she knew Sergei could tell.

Sergei silently just walked over before reaching his huge hand up to her face to stroke her cheek. She sighed; she realized now just how much she missed his touch. His touch was not like the other guys she had dated. A couple of her friends had tried to get her on dates the past year, but they never amounted to anything; nothing more than a peck on the cheek and she felt the guys terribly boring. Good hearted, but boring. Sergei's hands were obviously battled hardened; a bit on the rough side though well taken care of, as military men did keep their appearance sharp. His touch was surprisingly light when he wanted it to be, which was only to her. She could see scars on it, no doubt from people who maybe tried to get him off of them before he killed them.

Lili's resolve weakened as she touched his chest and stomach again through the tight fabric of his gray tank top. He was brutally strong; far more than any other man she had met. She had no idea how he got as strong as he was. She knew the damage he could do. She didn't know if the Russian military fed them some sort of G-corporation concoctions or if he was just a freak of nature. She didn't care either way, she just knew she loved it. Lili was not particularly a submissive type-she definitely leaned more toward the bold side, and while some people who had more dominant personalities preferred types who were the opposite, she always felt like she wanted someone strong.

Sergei himself never really had a 'type'-as he had been in all of one relationship as a teenager that lasted for about two months and even then it was nothing much-but he knew that he liked how Lili 'postured' back at him, so to speak. Strong and capable...while at the same time showing she could be vulnerable now and again.

Lili was finally unable to help herself; she put a hand on the back of his head-missing the feel of the thick hair that fell to his chin-and pulled him into a kiss, which after a few moments deepened on both sides to incredible levels. Sergei's tongue slid into her mouth slowly, getting re-acquainted with the body that he realized he missed after all this time. He picked Lili up as her legs slid around his waist, giving him a squeeze which made him moan deep in his chest. He loved when she did that.

During his absence, Lili had tried to forget how much she liked kissing him. The first one broke after some time as Sergei stood there, holding her effortlessly. His lips traced down her chin and neck slowly, dragging his tongue along her skin again, loving how it felt. His hand slipped around to her thigh to massage it; Lili moaned as she felt his hand slide up and down it, his fingers tracing over the skin as he raised his head to press his forehead to hers...which for her, meant the world. This was not something one did without some sort of emotion, and it was certainly not something Sergei ever did, or would _ever_ do, with anyone else.

She gasped in pleasure as he felt his hand go around to her rear, holding it for a moment as he slid it up to begin to remove her underwear. She released her legs just long enough to get them off before going back into her position; she sort of liked it up here. She also chuckled when she felt the front of his trousers; this was a foregone conclusion. It had been almost a year; Sergei had been trying to compose himself since the limo.

His hand tracing around to her rear again caused her to suck in her breath; he walked against the wall to put his back by it. He then traced that same hand over her rear and toward her front as she felt his finger begin to tease her, parting her and gently stroking for a few moments before it slid in, slowly, though very deep. She pressed her own head to his to kiss him as she let his finger work.

He smirked after the kiss broke, pleased with how wet she felt. He was trying to hold back; he wanted to try to extend things, despite wanting to release and release hard. His physical want for her was steadily growing by the second, but so were his actual feelings; after being away so long, he genuinely missed her. As he slid his finger in and out, kissing down her neck while he carried her over to the large sofa, he remembered their first time going all the way. It had been about a week after their first encounter; she had returned to his room a few times and they continued to get to know each other very, very nicely in that time. Eventually she was comfortable enough and she wanted to go further; their sessions became longer after this.

Lili learned things that turned him on-things that he did not even know about-and he realized how much he enjoyed things with her as well; she was the _only_ person who had ever gotten him to feel that way. Some things she got him loving to do were things that he barely even attempted before in his highly limited experience back in his teenage years, and when he did he didn't particularly enjoy them.

Like going down on her, for one. Between the sheer intimacy of it, the fact he was the only man she had allowed to do that, and her response to it quickly made it one of his favorite things to do to her. Well-all of that added to the fact that he got to sometimes have her legs practically wrapped around his head for the act, which he quite liked.

He remembered that night when he had the urge to kiss her stomach, but the servants had arrived. He had no idea what had come over him, but he remembered well how badly he wanted to continue-which was completely unlike him-and when he finally got to try out what he wanted to, well...afterward he had gotten a lot of 'practice' on her during his last eight weeks there. As a result he became _very_ good at knowing what she liked. He recalled more than once during his time there he was content to just get her off with his tongue-he also loved how she tasted-and then lay back so she could go to sleep on him afterward.

Lili, on those nights, mused more than once in her endorphin-addled brain that she just _may_ have hit the proverbial jackpot here with this one in regards to sex.

He slid his finger out, licking it off; he had not had her taste in his mouth for long enough that it made him moan very quietly in his throat. She stared down at him, already sliding a leg over his shoulder; she knew what he wanted to do. Not that she didn't want it-she quite loved when he gave her head. Normally she wouldn't allow herself to think of things in such a crude and base manner, as she typically strove to be elegant-but she was long, _long_ past elegance at this point when it came to this particular moment; quite frankly she didn't care if she had to hire a private cleaner to take care of the couch, the bed, or anywhere else they decided to go at it over the next couple of days had been so damned long.

His smirk took on a slight evil tone as he turned his head to kiss her thigh. He pressed close to her to get a mouthful of her taste before starting to lick her; starting slowly until she began to press her hips into him more; he sped up at this point, knowing that she wanted more after the initial teasing.

Lili leaned back; she was at an angle on the couch, fairly close to his head as she half-sat and half lay there. She allowed loud moans to escape her lips; it felt _so_ good after this long and she was _very_ pleased to know he had not forgotten anything.

Sergei listened to her breathing grow heavier as he continued on; he roughly ran his tongue all around her, covering it in her taste. Being surrounded by her from all sides, his tongue licking her up and down and her scent and taste filling his senses caused him to suddenly have to focus, lest he end up in a situation that could be beyond painful below his waist. He had to pause a moment to adjust; this was a common occurrence he knew, but he always ended up starting before he could undress for some reason.

Lili cried out when she felt the tip of his tongue begin to slowly stroke her clit; she tightened her legs as a small moan escaped his throat. He picked up a little speed before sliding his tongue inside of her for awhile instead; he was trying to extend this as long as he could since afterward he would be ready to explode, despite having amazing self control.

There was only so much he could control when he was in a situation like this, however.

Her hands were firmly wrapped in his hair, stroking it as she held onto him. She squealed again when she felt him begin to lick faster at her clit-she had missed this sensation so much. She looked down at him; he met her gaze again for a moment as he pulled back slightly to tease her from a little further back. He finally decided to bring her over the edge; he wanted her taste to fill his mouth again and to feel her shudder.

She bit her lip and threw her head back as she felt him sucking at her clit this time, faster and faster, his tongue rolling around it as well. She could not hold back; with a low cry she let go, allowing the familiar-and very missed-waves of pleasure to take her over those moments; and that they did. She allowed herself to be quite vocal this time. Sergei did not stop until he had seemingly drank the last bit out of her, pulling away finally to tease her some moments. She yelped when he got too close to her clit-the length of time since their last and the immense pleasure she felt now left her almost uncomfortably sensitive in that area, so he was careful to pick up the remainder around other areas instead.

Lili panted, looking down at him as he pulled away; he wanted to do more, but there would be time. He would be here awhile. He nuzzled her leg, resting his head against it and planting more kisses on it. He missed how it felt against him. He smirked up at her, his eyebrow raising for a moment like it usually would; Lili chuckled weakly, thinking about how hot he looked right now and how hot he made her.

_What have we done to each other, Sergei..._

Sergei leaned forward to lick her a little more before pulling away; he stood, smirking down. Lili leaned in to kiss the tip of his member before running her tongue slowly up and down it, causing a low sound-almost a growl-to emit from his chest. She wanted him inside of her at this point, but she wanted to at least tease him a bit. She could already taste a bit of saltiness; she knew it was not going to take him long. She sucked at him a few moments at least, just to hear him moan and to feel him rub the her shoulders and neck with his strong hands as she knelt half on the sofa; she finally licked at it a few more times before standing. While she would have liked to do this more, she knew that she would have gotten him off in moments.

”Lay down,” she said.

Sergei nodded, knowing what she wanted this time. He did so, pulling something from his pocket so they did not have to separate early this time. Lili chuckled, knowing he had actually brought some with him.

He took his trousers off the rest of the way, Lili looking up and down his body and counting herself quite lucky again that _this_ is what her sexual partner looked like. Lili was not overly shallow, but she did have _some_ high physical expectations of a partner. Sergei filled these with no issues whatsoever.

She slowly settled herself down on him, wincing a tiny bit as it had been a long time and she needed to adjust for his size again. She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the mouth; two years ago she heard stories of people kissing after oral sex and found them dirty and crude, but she didn't care anymore. Lili would never, ever lose her elegance, but when it came to Sergei and sex she found herself getting a fair bit more open with things.

She began to move her hips against him; enjoying being with him again, so much. This probably wouldn't take too long given his arousal. Neither of them were the longest lasting during the actual act-well, Lili had no one to compare him to-but she didn't care; usually after they were done with the foreplay Lili was starting to get a touch worn out _anyway_.

She leaned in to kiss his neck; now that she was on top she was highly enjoying his body. She wasn't always on top, but she liked when she decided to, and Sergei quite liked the view himself; her nicely toned stomach was always a pleasure to look at as he stroked it with his hands. He met her rhythm, grunting low as he came closer and closer to coming himself. She ran her nails down his sides and chest, causing his lip to curl into a slight snarl...but it was not a nasty one in the least.

She always thought he looked sort of cute when he did that, though she would _never_ tell him.

Riding him faster, she began to feel him twitch; she knew he was coming soon. She leaned over to continue bearing down on him, her toned legs clenching at his sides as he brought his hands around to her lower back and rear. He growled low in his throat as he finally came; he actually lasted pretty well all told, given how long it was, but he slid his head back, his eyes closed as Lili slumped forward, continuing to thrust and clench around him. He moaned a bit more when she did that.

When they were through, they broke apart, Sergei taking a more comfortable position on the sofa as she lay half on top of him, leaning against the back of it. They said nothing; they didn't have to. Sergei looked over at her a moment, taking the time to stroke a few strands of her hair back. Lili smiled back, leaning in to kiss him again lightly, enjoying his touch at her side.

”Let's not wait that long ever again,” she finally said. ”If you can help it.”

Sergei smirked at her. ”I will try.”

She grinned. ”You're here for awhile, aren't you?”

He nodded.

”Then we don't have to wait that long, now, do we?”

He raised his eyebrow, licking his lips again. He could still faintly taste her. He reached his hand up to stroke the side of her face with one finger for a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair, which had gotten a bit sweaty from everything. He glanced over to the bathroom and stood to go take a shower, grabbing a towel on the way to signify it.

Lili chuckled and went after him. They did this a few times back at the manor, and she figured it certainly wouldn't hurt to get back to that. 


	3. Bloody Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some nasty and graphic violence; just a short scene, but it's quite graphic, so wanted to give a heads up. It's a little more serious than the other chapters, but it's fitting of the more varied tone of this particular series.

_Another busy day. Well, technically I am working, even if it's an internship and I don't have to work all the time._

Lili's morning was fairly free today, but she had a few other things she had to take care of later on. She tried to assemble an outfit that would be comfortable, but could swap in various bits to better fit more business-oriented endeavors.

She had chosen a dark gray skirt-shorter and a bit tighter-to follow with black long socks and her shorter, more stylish combat boots. The tight, black tank top finished the outfit off-she did not need to wear more due to the weather-along with a few accessories. It wasn't completely on the wild side, but she managed to assemble a nice cross of 'tame' and 'stylish'. She could turn it quickly into an outfit more suitable for a very fast business meeting with a long sleeved jacket, which she just took with her. Granted the skirt may have been a little short and a businesswoman typically did not wear combat boots even if hers were of a smaller and more stylish bent, but they knew that Mr. Rochefort's daughter _was_ still young and weren't going too hard on her.

Sergei was in her room, watching her get ready. He was fairly relaxed at this time; he tended to take these moments when he could get them. Lili paid a fair deal of attention to her appearance, though she took less time than many. She didn't need to take a ton of time due to her natural beauty. She tended to go a little lighter on make up than clothing.

Sergei did not know fashion unless it was military based, and while Lili could make about anything look good-he had seen her in a variety of styles-he knew that he particularly liked seeing her in the type of outfit she picked. Today his duty would to be to simply stand by the door and look imposing. Lili had told him he did not have to dress formally for this one-considering the late summer that had come back, making the September weather muggy, it was nice that he didn't have to-so he wore his more field oriented gear, topped with a sleeveless shirt and Kevlar vest. He would wear his full dress gear for the more formal dinners; he did like dressing in that, and Lili loved to see him in his uniform, but there was something she found sexy about this, as well. He looked ready to begin hurting people.

The dangerous, hidden side of Lili found this exceptionally hot.

When she was finished getting ready, she nodded to him. The limo would be waiting outside. She paused for a moment to tilt her head up and give him a light kiss on the side of the mouth before walking out. She tried to do this every now and again. He would always smirk.

She could be a woman of action, too.

 

\--

 

Overall, the day was not too exciting; it was going around in the limo to pick up various paperwork before meeting for the business dinner. Sergei would be there as well. He tended to make the others nervous, but he was, technically, her bodyguard. Lili usually tried to cover up the fact that she quite enjoyed fighting herself when dealing with these types, for her father's sake. She hated acting helpless but she was willing enough to swallow her pride temporarily and grudgingly for her family.

At one point during the evening, Sergei had gotten up to examine something; Lili could sort of feel a tenseness on him similar to what he had the night the attack at the house happened. She sort of wondered if some enemies were about, though no issues had come up during the dinner. _He seems to be able to sniff out members of the Mishima Zaibatsu._ She was quite glad, as to this day she still had, well, rather large issues with them for causing her father to collapse from stress and for the attempts on her family's life.

In an odd way, she almost had to thank them, however. If not for their insistance on attempting to take down her family, she may have never met Sergei.

_You can see the bright side in anything, Lili._

She choked back laughter at the dinner as it would be unseemly, though it did brighten her mood somewhat. Eventually Sergei came back to the table, still very alert and a bit on edge, though not quite as much. He nodded outside the window, and there was indeed a black car across the street, though it was in a well lit enough area.

It eventually drove away, and never came back.

The moment was forgotten until the dinner was over; Lili stayed after to read over a few things. Sergei looked outside again, and back at her.

“I think I want to walk back. I can meet you there.”

Lili blinked. “How come?”

“I'd like to scout around.”

Lili ran a hand through her bangs a moment. “I'd like to come with you.”

Sergei raised an eyebrow, though he lacked the usual smirk when he did so. “I don't think that would be a good idea.”

Lili folded her arms, simply looking over at him.

Sergei's lip tugged up slightly finally; it was extremely slight. He knew she was not taking no for an answer. Unlike the situation at the house, her life did not seem in direct danger. Had that been the case, he would have put his foot down...or at least tried to. 

He was her guard, in any case, and he was Sergei Dragunov. He could-and would-protect her if there had been an army. And not only because she was technically his charge right now.

He nodded. “Get your things.”

 

\--

 

They ended up taking a more winding way around; Sergei seemed to have a sort of plan, though he was not telling Lili anything at the moment.

“They left, didn't they?” she asked, curious. She had taken off some of her fancier accoutrements and had her outfit back to it's more casual state. She was happy she picked a more sensible and easy to move in one...just in case.

“They did, but I didn't want to go directly back. In case they followed.”

After a few moments, she realized something. “...you're going after them.” She thought over everything, and she knew that going back would have been perfectly okay if that was what he wanted. He wanted to neutralize the threat, she knew now.

He turned toward her. “I will take care of them.”

_He turned it around...instead of them getting the drop on us, he wanted to get them first._

He seemed to be walking certain areas; slightly out of the way, then more out broad, then back in out-of-the-way places. He knew if they were still around, they would follow; and likely make their strike in a hidden locale. He had his arm through Lili's; they would walk around like this from time to time if out. It was nothing obvious or even suspicious; more of a gentlemanly show, which fit pretty well with his role.

Eventually, as they appeared down a particular alley near a bridge...the car pulled up. They had taken the bait. They probably had no idea who her guard was, and Sergei guessed they were not some of the Zaibatsu's smartest if he was able to lure them into this trap. Or they perhaps had too high of a view of their own skills.

Two men stepped out; the car was shadowed. Lili stepped off to the side as Sergei approached them; they did not seem to make a move toward Lili yet. After they saw that Sergei was not slowing down, they quickly tried to take action, but they were already too late.

Sergei had them both in his sights; they tried to rush him at once. This was rather foolish, as it let him just kill them both more quickly. They were no match for the huge Spetsnaz; they didn't even seem to be trying this time. They probably thought she would have been alone and that they may have been able to take care of things just as she was leaving, and they probably had no idea of the prowess of Sergei. They most likely had no idea who Sergei Dragunov even _was,_ not that it would matter.

There was a third man as well coming up from the side from the shadows; he seemed to be at a better angle to Sergei than the other two were. Sergei probably noticed him, but didn't seem to make a move toward him yet.

Lili, standing back, saw the glint of silver; a weapon of sorts. Her stomach twisting, she trusted Sergei but she did not want to take _any_ chances.

She may have subconsiously wanted to fight next to Sergei again as well.

She didn't realize she could move as quickly as she moved at that moment. She came around, the side of her hand hitting him in the face, possibly breaking his nose by the sound. Remembering what Sergei had taught her, she came around with her hand hitting upward; she then twisted his arm in a lock, hitting again, dislocating the elbow and forcing him to drop the weapon. She then pushed him away and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over-a second kick to the knee caused him to fall; dislocating it for sure and possibly breaking the kneecap. As he rolled over to his stomach-the wind knocked out of him-she came around with a wide, arcing downward kick with her heel to his shoulder where it connected to his neck; she knew from contact the bone broke. The man was down; between a dislocated elbow and a broken knee, shoulder, and even nose, he was not moving anywhere quickly. Inch by inch, maybe.

Unlike Sergei, Lili was not a killer; for her, the fight was over. She won, the would-be attacker was defeated with at least three broken bones, and that was enough.

As she turned back-her adrenaline quite turned up at the moment-she heard the horrible _crunching_ and _cracking_ sounds that tended to follow Sergei's combat. She winced.

_They'll keep coming back. You know it._

She looked over; he had a dead man in his grasp, his limbs-and neck-all twisted into various positions that they really shouldn't have been; she could guess that he ended up in his grasp and was unable to escape, like so many hundreds before him.The other one on the ground-slumped against the wall-had blood pooling all around his head and dripping down the wall; she figured he had probably been thrown, slammed, or kicked into it.

Sergei dropped the man, walking over to examine Lili after he saw the knife on the ground; seeing the condition of the man, Sergei's eyes glittered with that pride that they did when he saw what she was capable of. Usually a bodyguard would have flipped out on a charge that _willingly_ jumped into battle with an armed man, but Sergei knew what Lili could do.

She knew he wasn't going to let him live-Sergei did not take prisoners unless ordered. He had crawled maybe half a meter in that time; but she didn't look away fast enough-or maybe that morbid curiosity had come out and she purposefully didn't turn away, she never _did_ figure that out-when he smashed his head into the pavement with his huge boot. Sergei did _not_ play nicely, she knew. She heard the crunching bone, and later would remember the window she could see into his misshapen head on the side. She was happy he was face down, at least, though the blood poured down the angled alleyway and into the slightly depressed gutter. A few other things seemed to be around his head as well-things that she tried not to look at too hard. _Jesus, Sergei. You could have just broken his neck._ He had finished a man at the house in a similar manner, though she did not see that happen, and that wasn't _as_ bad. In the silence of the alley, she could hear the blood dripping there was so much of it. 

She was still, in the back of her mind, somewhat fascinated about his capacity for violence and methods of killing. Sergei did not just seem to want his enemies dead...he wanted them _obliterated_. She mused that his nickname likely did not come from him being merciful. Sergei seemed to want to send a message to would-be attackers when they eventually came across the remains. A very, _very_ obvious message. Simply breaking his neck wouldn't have done that. Smashing his head in, however, would. 

When she was finally able to look away from the brutality-she suspected it was a case of train wreck syndrome-she looked over at Sergei whom was standing next to her again. _The man was going after Sergei with the weapon, not me. Which was odd-they probably know about him too and wish to take him out now as well for his interference._

“I disabled him.” The idea of personally killing someone disturbed her.

Sergei nodded. ”I can handle the rest.” He began to walk away from the area, taking another way back to her building.

She nodded, following him. She could fight, and could fight well, but she couldn't bring herself to kill, she thought. She knew that Sergei was going to finish the man she downed, but that was different for her. She won the battle already-whatever happened after that was out of her control.

However, after thinking of other scenarios...ones that did not sit well with her at all, she spoke up again. ”If he had his gun pointed at you...I... may have.” His neck was just a couple of inches from his shoulder. The spinal cord was not hard to sever with a sharp enough blow, she knew from watching Sergei. While she lacked his sheer brute strength, she was trained and did know how to hit...and knew from breaking his shoulder if she had aimed over just a bit she would have broken his neck instead. Thinking back, she remembered seeing the gun in its holster as the man fell.

_If he had the gun drawn instead of the knife-if it had been Sergei's life or his-I would have done it._

_Just like he does for me._

Sergei stopped, facing her, wiping his bloody hands on his trousers. Lili quickly learned being around Sergei that while fighting _normally_ wasn't necessarily an enormously bloody affair-depending where you hit someone-killing people with one's bare hands was. He went to touch her, but the blood wasn't gone. It wasn't going to rub off on her, but still. He pulled back...but she took his hand in both of hers and touched it to her cheek.

It was her way of saying that despite his sometimes immeasurable brutality, she would never turn away from him. 

She was not so squeamish anymore. Besides, the blood was dry. If he could kill to protect her without a second thought, she could touch him. She had made people bleed before-noses, mouths, and whatnot. Just now she had broken the man's nose and ended up with some spatter on her hand. There was no difference she figured if that blood came from a living or dead man.

He simply looked at her in his silence; yet his eyes and his touch, as usual, told her everything.

 

–

 

They made it back in good time. The authorities knew the Rocheforts-her father being a rather big donator, especially to help keep them safe-and they knew she had a guard. If Zaibatsu members ended up dead, it was probably due to him. She knew that anything would be taken care of.

She was a little bothered on how she was so much more calm this time than the first, but perhaps she knew Sergei, and knew that he was not going to let any attackers leave alive unless he had specific instructions to do so. She wondered why she had not given him those instructions yet; she never even thought about it. She stood by the wall, sipping a large cup of coffee-spiked as she usually did after a more harrowing situation- and stared out the window; the night was clear and warm.

Sergei, fresh from the shower, came over to stand next to her. This had happened before, and he noticed she was even less rattled this time, even taking what he taught her and using it to take the third man down. She even did it without hesitating and did not get injured, which often happened when people tried to disarm opponents.

Lili walked over to sit next to him-she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, nothing more. It was hot, and she had gotten out of the shower herself despite not having been in Sergei's condition.

”It's weird,” she started. ”It's gone on so long that I'm not even surprised anymore. We don't often get flat-out attacked. The past year-at the house, and then now-was twice. Before that it was a few times over the years. Not often. I wanted to protect my family. It's why I had joined the tournament in the first place.”

Sergei just nodded, going to sit down by the window so he could take out a cigarette. He sort of wanted one now. Lili didn't mind-she didn't smoke-well, she liked how she looked with one of those long clove cigarettes, but she maybe had one of those twice. Sergei didn't smoke often, usually after fights or at the end of the day.

”Thank you,” she said, looking over at him.

”It's my duty.”

She shook her head. ”You're doing far more than that. You've...been a lot more to me.”

He looked over at her, a tiny smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. He was still silent for some moments before speaking.

”You fought perfectly tonight. I saw you from the corner of my eye. You didn't even get cut by the knife.”

Lili smiled at that, puffing up just a tiny bit inside.

When he was finished his cigarette, she set her cup down and leaned over on him. She knew he was not an emotional type; he would never be 'sweet' or anything of the sort. She didn't care though. She didn't need that. She usually found that sort of fake, truth be told, and found sappy guys kind of annoying. Everyone assumed since she was a rich, elegant sort she would want a man who would be...well, like a stereotypical Romeo, but she would have none of that.

When she felt him lightly place his arm around her-his huge hand resting on her head-she knew she had far more. Sergei was, to others, all but unemotional; he could kill in a blink of an eye, and no matter how brutal, he would not budge. He was happy in combat. He was a _dangerous_ man who had probably, in the fourteen or so years he had served-accumulated a kill count in the thousands with his own hands. He had killed his own men for getting out of line without so much as blinking if they compromised a mission. She had literally watched him kill three men tonight just a few hours ago and four more those months back when they tried to attack her manor. Emotion to him was something that was buried somewhere deep, only to come out under circumstances when he damn well _meant_ it to, and those circumstances almost did not exist.

_Almost._

So when he touched her-whether it was in physical pleasure or simply offering his hand to gently stroke her hair after helping to protect her-or helping to train her to better protect herself-she knew he meant it. Even showing emotion with him was something that was not taken lightly, and the fact that he did not pretend told her how much he actually did care, even though he never said anything.

Sergei sat up for a moment to lay down on the sofa; he let her lay on top of him as he rest his arm over her as he put the other behind his head. His hand stroked her hair as he gazed out the window, occasionally looking back to her as she lay in silence.

 _Silence isn't so bad,_ Lili thought to herself, as she allowed his touch to soothe her the rest of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I mixed some nasty violence with potential more sensitive things but as people may have caught on, I like stuff that counteracts each other. I wanted to show how Lili's feelings had grown from that romp in her bedroom that one night...and how Sergei's had, as well. Lili, being the still-elegant type that she is, being able to not even think about the horror that just went on just to show him that she accepted that side of him-the side that is pure ruthlessness and almost unthinkable brutality-very much means something. It also made her think about how far she may have been willing to go if it indeed had meant his life.


	4. Actions Speak Louder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff-happening chapter. And by stuff I mean smut. I think at this point I can just stop putting these warnings up since I'm pretty sure by now anyone who may accidentally wander in already knows what my stories tend to be about.

The weather had finally taken a turn more toward the autumn; it was nearly October at this point. This also meant chilly rain, which Lili wasn't too pleased about, though Sergei didn't seem to care. Given that he had probably lived in snow drifts for weeks waiting for a kill-or so Lili thought-she wasn't surprised.

Lili had felt like going out shopping that day; Sergei was with her. The great thing about his 'duty' was that he was her bodyguard, and so could be seen out with her with absolutely no issues whatsoever; he rode in the same limo, and sat at the same dining establishments.

Of course, no one had any clue onto usually what happened the night before-or sometimes even that morning-but that was an aspect that Lili liked. She occasionally had to try to keep a straight face when talking to Alain when he was busy driving them around.

They were taking a break, Lili sitting in a fine cafe and looking over a few things on her tablet that she really _should_ have done already but she had ended up a little...distracted a few times. She took a sip of her drink and looked out the window; Sergei was outside, having a cigarette. She couldn't help but look at him for awhile. He was wearing his longer rain jacket; it was a dark brownish green coat, which he had open at the moment. Underneath he had on a tight Kevlar shirt and his usual field trousers and combat boots; she watched his hulking frame pace back and forth as he took drags of the cigarette. He would occasionally glance inside to make sure everything was okay.

Lili had to chuckle as people seemingly maneuvered far away to get around him; he was so good at intimidating people he didn't even have to try. She noticed him rub the scar on his mouth; he would do this now and again, often when he was in thought. He would do it a bit more harshly if he was agitated, but she could tell that was not the case at this moment.

She had actually been a bit frustrated with him this morning. It happened from time to time. She was still, for all intents and purposes, a young lady who was a _bit_ on the spoiled side and used to getting her way. She could occasionally get frustrated at his extraordinarily stubborn devotion to his work, and how he would rarely give concrete answers. She knew they couldn't have anything official, but it still frustrated her when he would leave things too open. She knew his duty was to his motherland and his killing arts, but she sort of wished that she was at the top of the list, even though she knew she couldn't be.

When she was walking out of the flat in a huff-he had said very little the entire time, simply explaining his situation as she knew he would-she felt his hand come over her shoulder and the backs of his fingers stroke down the side of her face once. He said nothing. She sighed after a moment, since she knew what that meant.

Sergei, as always, used actions over words.

It was so hard for her to stay upset. She realized she wasn't even upset at him, but more at the situation. She made her choice-she knew _exactly_ what she was getting; an affair with a man ten years older whom put his military duty above all whom she may only get to see now and then.

She knew by his touch that he cared more than she realized sometimes. He was never what you would call sweet, emotional, or anything of that nature. Yet she felt far, far more when he touched her than she did with any of the guys she had dated who were of the more traditional type.

She looked back outside at him; he was watching her from outside, the cigarette in his mouth. That longcoat, she mused, looked nice on him. Anything looked nice on him, be it uniform, field gear...or, well, much less.

He finished the cigarette, coming back in to sit next to her, silently looking around for a moment before nodding toward the empty cup in front of him; the waiter realized he wanted a refill, and so poured him the coffee and brought over a second shot of vodka. Sergei took his coffee with vodka when he was out. Lili mused that she rarely saw him eat unless it was at a restaurant, when he would often get very large portions and had a penchant for meat. She figured he had to eat a ton to keep that massive body going, but she guessed he just did mostly in his own flat or on his own time. She wondered what sorts of foods they ate in Russia. She knew of the dumplings, which she had at a dinner with her father and one of his Russian corporate colleagues, but not much else. She was quite schooled on other fine cuisines, but mostly around Western Europe or Japan.

She looked out the window before realizing she no longer wanted to be doing work. She remembered why she got frustrated this morning...and she wanted to go actually just back to her giant flat. She looked over.

“I'm ready.” She stood, going over to the coatroom to get her coat, which one of the doormen picked up and helped her into. She tipped him nicely.

Sergei was already waiting by the door, holding it open.

“Home?” he asked.

Lili nodded. “You're coming with me.” She smirked, letting him know he didn't have much choice in the matter.

She heard him chuckle once-in that deep voice that she loved to hear on the odd times she did-as he escorted her to the waiting limo.

 

–

 

Sergei had arrived in her room after a couple of hours; he had his own reports to write and correspondence to deal with. He never really had days off, more just times where he could relax. She was half-dressed at this moment, planning on a shower soon. He nodded at her-she always chuckled since after all they did he still nodded hello-and sat back on the sofa there, seemingly relaxing. He had probably been up since dawn, she figured. He usually was. He wasn't wearing too much himself-just his usual trousers and a tank top. She offhandedly wondered if he had on anything underneath, and chuckled to herself when the thought entered.

She saw him spin his arm for a moment and decided she wanted to do something for him. She walked up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders to begin to massage them. She felt him tense up for just a moment-but then exhale deeply, moaning softly in his throat. She couldn't see it, but the small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. It started to feel rather nice right away.

He was sometimes thankful that Lili sort of helped him enjoy some things that had nothing to do with battle.

He was tense; she imagined he did not get this done often. And by often, she meant 'at all'. She did regret not doing this more; she would have to rectify that in their future meetings. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, traveling to his neck to work out some of the tense feeling as well; Sergei simply leaned forward to let her massage him.

It felt very nice. He enjoyed her touch as it was, and this sort of thing wasn't too common for him. The last time he had one of these was indeed from Lili, back when he was at their manor...which was a long time ago. He liked how she knew she could be fairly rough with this, as it felt better to him.

He knew there would be no stopping the rather crowded feeling his trousers were getting at the moment, but that was typical when he was around her in private. He was quite good at composing himself in public, even when she wore more revealing or sexy outfits, but when alone he stopped even bothering. He leaned his head forward more, closing his eyes.

Lili continued for awhile, rubbing his neck and shoulders up and down, using her thumbs to go down his spine a bit to relax him a bit more. When she heard him give out a low sigh, she stood back, running her hands through his hair a few times. He had it out of it's tail again; it was it's usual length. He seemed to keep it trimmed around this. He liked it around this length since it was long enough to keep him a bit warmer in the bitter winters, but short enough to quickly make look neat and presentable. She rubbed his neck a few more moments before leaning down slightly.

He turned to face her, his telltale smirk appearing. He reached a hand over to trace down her side.

 _You're welcome, Sergei._ She knew what he meant.

She turned to go take a shower. It had been sort of a long day of running around.

 

\--

 

Lili sipped a cappuccino she had made; she had enjoyed her long shower and now wandered around...wearing only one of her tank tops. She was thankful to be 'off' for a few days, so to speak; today was the last day for a bit that she had to do anything particularly important.

Being busy had the drawback of not getting much time to do what she wanted, but that happened. She was happy Sergei came over today after everything, and now the two were relaxing after she had given him the small massage; though nothing besides that had happened between them...yet. She noticed him eyeing her, as she did from time to time. Given her outfit had no pants at all at the moment, there was absolutely nothing between the two of them. The shirt was a bit longer than normal-she usually wore it when she wished to cover her stomach somewhat-but it did not cover a whole lot of her.

He leaned back on the couch, reaching a hand out when she walked by him to brush it over her rear. She giggled.

“Already?” To be fair, he had composed himself for quite awhile.

He looked up at her with an expression that seemed to ask her if she was kidding or not; they had been together for awhile with nothing happening, she had given him an incredibly nice massage, and now she was walking around in front of him with no pants on. In his position his head was barely over a foot from her nether regions. He leaned over to kiss her stomach a few times, a hand reaching around over to her rear. Lili simultaneously moaned and laughed; it felt very good, but ticklish.

Sergei thought idly to himself if she expected him to do anything else when she walked by him with absolutely nothing on her lower body. He only teased her a few moments though, kissing her a few more times before letting her get back to whatever she was doing.

She sort of forgot at the moment-and of course she picked her 'outfit' with purpose-and just lay down with him on the sofa. She liked doing this, anyhow. This was one of her favorite things to do with him that wasn't sexual, besides sparring when she could coax or trick him into doing that with her. His hand came around to run over her leg and rear again; with them in such close vicinity, it was a little hard for him to resist.

Lili looked over at him to instigate a kiss. Suddenly, she sort of wanted the night to become more. Maybe it was to let things slip off of her, so to speak; Sergei's pleasure was always something that was really damn good at getting her mind off of stuff. She had been a little frustrated at her situation lately, which happened from time to time. She decided to go ahead and start things off. Lili was always a bold young woman, though she hadn't developed the bold nature of the more sexual kind until Sergei.

She walked over to the wall, gesturing for him to come over. He did, running his hands over her shoulders and her face. He leaned over and kissed her lips several times softly before giving her a deep one, his tongue sliding into her mouth and around. It didn't take long for it to pick up intensity; when the two of them were together physically this was usually the case. They sort of knew in the back of their head that he may have duty beyond having to guard her at any time, and that they could be caught, or whatever else-so they seemed to take advantage of all of the physical time they could.

His hands went over her rear and the backs of her legs, massaging them before moving back up a bit. He looked down, crouching to kiss below her navel a few moments, but stopping short. She slightly opened her legs in an attempt to keep him from teasing her too much, though he just gave her an evil smirk before trailing back up again, paying some attention to her breasts on the way, running his tongue slowly around them before nipping at them ever so slightly.

She gasped; he nipped just hard enough to cause a bit of pain, though pleasant pain. He came back up to kiss her more. He was being quite heavy with her tonight, though she welcomed this after everything, and liked it anyway when he was.

He broke the kiss to trail down again, this time taking a more comfortable position before he began to kiss her mound, causing Lili to moan softly. He wrapped his hands around her waist to carry her to the edge of the bed; he set her down with her legs positioned off of it. She sat at the edge this time, putting her leg aside to give him better access. He did not start yet-he nuzzled her thigh for awhile, giving it very light kisses up and down, as he allowed his tongue to run up the smooth skin. He kissed up her other thigh, glancing up at her every so often. He would sometimes pause when he was particularly high up just to kiss a few times. He was teasing her _very_ badly tonight, and she wondered what she did to deserve it. She also wondered how he had enough self control to not go right for her center, though she wouldn't realize it was all he could do to hold back. His breath and touch made her moan louder, hoping he would start to release her soon.

She let out a louder, gasping moan when she felt his lips press to her center once, and his tongue begin to run up and down her slowly; he still teased her. He kept tracing his tongue from bottom to top, again and again-and this started to drive Lili mad, as it would just barely touch everything before going back again. This wasn't fair she thought-he was getting to taste her but she was still getting tormented. She grasped his hair with her hand, entwining her fingers in it. The window was open, inviting in the cool breeze which felt nice against her skin; being so high up she could not hear much more but some occasional wind and whatever they were doing. The sound of his heavy breathing-as well as...other things, turned her on yet even more.

As mad he had been driving her, she knew the orgasms felt that much better after he teased her and she appreciated that he did not like to rush.

She looked down, seeing his tongue slightly out as she felt it swirling around her; she exhaled heavily at the feeling. It was just as hot this time as it was any other. She really liked the position of sitting on the side of the bed. She still wanted to experiment with things, including positions, until she found her favorites. They didn't use this one too often, as usually they had ended up into it so quickly she dropped right on the floor or was thrown on the sofa.

After seeing her in almost nothing, Sergei had wanted to do something about it. He didn't even need to say anything to her.

Not that he was actually _able_ to speak at this particular moment.

Pushing closer, he moved a little more and now had full access from where he was; he opened his mouth, allowing the full length of his tongue to begin sliding around, going up inside of her to thrust for awhile.

Lili leaned her head forward, one hand rubbing the back of his head as she sort of pushed on him a little bit herself, completely enthralled by the feeling as her breathing grew heavier and more ragged. He had gotten _really goddamn good_ at this over those weeks at the manor.

She continued to rub the back of his head, her fingers still in his hair as they kept up with his own rhythm. His mouth already very wet, he licked his lips a moment, sparing her a fast flick of his tongue before pausing to kiss her thigh again. Lili tried not to chuckle as it was a tiny bit ticklish; he kissed back to her center fast enough to continue. He slowly swirled his tongue around to somewhat clean her off, as she was completely soaked at this point, much to his pleasure. He moaned low himself as he stared up her body for a moment, reaching his hands around to give her rear a squeeze before running his hands back down her legs.

She let her head fall back, breathing heavily and moaning much more often now. Sergei moaned low as he began to suck at her clit, pressing back to her once again; he wanted to feel her shudder against him. He felt Lili thrusting toward him as he picked up the pace faster until he finally felt her tense in his grasp as he held onto her hips with both hands-one sliding up to stroke her firm stomach as he felt it contract in pleasure as she let out a much louder moan-not relenting in his ministrations until he felt her relax. She lay back after this finally, sighing.

He stayed for awhile more, however, lightening his touch and sucking at her slowly, causing more moans to escape her throat. Originally planning on stopping then, he knew when she tangled her fingers in some more she would be easy to bring over the edge again due to her sensitivity. He kept slowly at her for awhile-giving her light kisses and strokes of his tongue-until he suspected she was ready; as he returned to her clit with the tip of his tongue she put a free hand up to her mouth to catch a rather loud yelp. She found herself thrusting her own hips toward his mouth; she bit her lip, leaning her head back. It was the second time-once she got over the initial sensitivity-that could sometimes feel even better since she was already primed, so to speak. She especially liked when he began to pick up his pace in an _almost_ rough manner near the end. 

After a few moments of the wonderful feeling she shivered against him again, her moans louder than the time before, though she managed to hold them back somewhat, for discretion.

He finished drinking her in, thinking of how lovely she looked when she came. He didn't get up right away, instead leaning his head against her thigh, kissing it and lightly running his tongue over it a few times as her hand relaxed in his hair. He stayed there a short while, looking up at her, the small smile he would get forming in the corner of his mouth. She looked down at him for a few moments in silence as she ran a few fingers through his hair.

He nuzzled at her thigh a bit longer, finally kissing it one last time. He stood, shifting a bit and licking his lips. He brought his hand up around his chin to wipe a bit more off; he had gotten her off rather well this time, to say the least. Her midsection and his lower face were soaked. Lili chuckled; it was hard not to. She loved to see this side of him...and she loved the fact that she was the only person to have ever brought it out.

He sat next to her to stroke her with a large hand. Lili caught her breath and looked over at him, heavy lidded, once again musing how she considered herself _extremely_ lucky on the intimate habits he had decided he liked. She reached over to smooth down his hair after she had done a fairly nice job of disheveling it holding onto his head. She positioned herself back on the bed to lay down for awhile; he joined her, with his head closer to her waist.

He didn't say anything, as usual. He didn't have to. Lili finally leaned up on her elbow to trace her hand down his face. She was careful to usually not do things she found too on the affectionate side because she did not want to get too attached in that way-but sometimes she couldn't help it...and of late, she _really_ couldn't help it.

Sergei's smirk reappeared at that.

After some moments, she turned toward him. “Are you coming back to the manor?”

“I don't think that far ahead.”

She nodded; she knew the answer to that, but she figured it didn't hurt to check back every once in awhile. “Look. I know we can't...have anything. Well anything more.”

He nodded once. “Regardless, there is no one else. There would never be.” He spoke the truth. Sergei was a very, very particular man when it came to things. Before Lili, he had no want really anymore for such things. After, he had no intention of sharing this side of himself with anyone else-especially since even he wasn't sure he had this side until she had come along, anyway. He did not want a technical relationship...but whatever it was they had-which they had no name for and frankly didn't care-he was willing to keep.

Lili blinked at that. She realized that she felt the same. “We'll just see when we can then, I suppose.” She sounded disappointed.

Sergei touched her face lightly again. “I can find you now and then, if it came down to it.”

Lili smiled at that. “Don't let it go too long.”

He actually chuckled once. “If it's up to me, no.”

Lili lay back on the bed. Sergei lay lower, but in a rather nice position to lay his head against her side, very near her rear with his arm wrapped over her.

They lay like that for awhile, still in silence as Lili's hand absently stroked his hair. Eventually, Sergei kissed her once on her lower back and started to stand; she saw him take a cigarette out of his pocket. He had apparently left the pack in there during everything. She knew after anything sexual-even if he wasn't having actual sex-he liked to smoke for whatever reason. She found it sort of cute...something else she'd never actually say to him.

She sat up, meaning to join him on the couch by the window. She sat on the arm next to him as his free hand stroked down her back. She was surprised to hear him speak.

“The tournament is starting again soon.”

Lili looked over at him. “Is it now...” she smirked. “I might be a bit out of practice...”

He snorted laughter. “I wasn't...”

“Hired to train me, I know.”

He simply stayed silent, though as she studied his face she saw the ghost of the smirk in the corner of his mouth.

“You'll spar with me again, right?” she asked. Even though he was one person she would fully admit she had no chance against, it was that very reason she liked it. Well, one of them anyway.

“Perhaps.”

“You'd let me go in unprepared?”

“No one is forcing you.”

She tried to hold back her laughter, since this was actually considered humor for him and felt flattered. “I could order you to.”

He eyed her with a sideways glance as he ran his hand up and down her side as she sat. She knew his answer.

After awhile-Lili taking her position under his arm again, she looked up.

“Sergei...why...did you decide to...” she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to ask.

Sergei looked down at her and shrugged.

She nodded. She was curious. A man like Sergei simply did not just fall for people randomly. Or at all, really, in his past.

Truth was, he knew exactly why, but as things were, he could not express himself. He could talk in sentences...or paragraphs, even, when it came to technical things. He'd had plenty of discussions with Lili over training. But these matters were simply beyond him.

Besides physical reasons-he found her beautiful-it was that night where she opened up to him a bit that it started, after he killed the first attackers. He saw how she was vulnerable-but still brave; it was one thing to be bold when you had no reason, but another to be bold when you faced danger-which she did while trying to fight in the tournament to protect her family. It was many other reasons-her intelligence, and her tenacity, including insisting on pushing him to teach her other things.

He could say none of this, but he touched the side of her face again; her expression told him that she knew.

“At least I think I can get you back to the manor again.”

He gave her his tiny smile.

She continued. “Hopefully it won't take another eight months.”

“It shouldn't. I was complimented on my job last time.”

Lili snorted laughter; there was no holding this back. “You said that on purpose.”

Sergei just shrugged again. His humor was sporadic and subtle, but that made it all the better when it came out.

She debated getting up to go to the bed, but she decided she didn't even feel like moving. He had that affect on her. She turned her head, giving him a look that said he'd be stuck on the couch tonight.

She felt his hand go over her in answer.

As usual, his touch said everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the very last part was more plot and emotion getting in the way of the porn, I know, but this series is sort of the 'in the middle' one, as I described-mixed between some of that, good old fashioned violence, humor, and of course a lot of porn. XD My headcanon for them basically has them as this mix between very much enjoying the physical aspect of their affair/whatever you want to call it, but also with a very deep but unspoken bond. Neither needs to mention it, but they know it's there. 
> 
> I'm thinking I may make this the main series if I can do more with it. I sort of like how it flows, though I fought with it a bit; the ideas were all there but they were challenging to mix together a bit more than the others I think due to the mix of everything. It ended fairly open; there's definitely room for a continuation...maybe even something with some more action. Of all kinds. 
> 
> Thanks as usual for reading. We'll see how this story branches out!
> 
> Til' next time!


End file.
